Christmas Extra!
by twieka1990
Summary: A short story One Shot. Christmas Extra. AnkuRoku Yaoi warning. I was going to wait till Midnight on Christmas Eve, but I was too lazy to wait that long D Hope you enjoy! New Years Special is on its way! Merry Christmas!


Reds, greens, golds… The white room was no longer white. It was far from being called white. It had a red rug on the floor, which was so fluffy. Lights were strong from the walls, which gave the room a nice glow. The bed was covered in white fur, and red and green pillows. There was even a fireplace, which illuminated the room with a warm glow. Though, Roxas wasn't sure how there was a fireplace. He didn't even think fireplaces existed here… Oh well, he didn't mind. Actually he enjoyed have a fireplace, because it gave the room a glowing warmth. How he loved Christmas. It may sound a little childish to you, but who doesn't love Christmas? The presents, the food, and the loving people that you get to share it all with. And, this was something Roxas wanted to do for a long time. This was the only thing he could get away with doing. The Organization does not let him do anything fun. Even thought Roxas is serious most of the time, he had to at least do one thing out of the ordinary. And Christmas was the perfect thing. He whined so much that the Organization finally said yes. He did all the decorations himself. That may make him seem like a girl, but he didn't mind. But, wearing the clothes that were on him, he did not like so much. It looked the same as the organization's except it was red. But, he told himself that he would try something new, even if he disliked it. Warming his hands on the fire was so-

"Boo" a voice said, as two hands came up a tickled the boy's sides. Roxas sprang up, only to find Axel standing there with a huge smirk on his face. The man approached Roxas, and stared at the ridiculous outfit he was wearing.

"What is that?" Axel snickered. " You look like a tomato…" he accidently blurted out, he was also trying to hide he laughter with his hand. Roxas's face suddenly turned bright red.

"I'm not the one with fiery red hair, so who are you calling a tomato?" Roxas said shyly, slightly embarrassed. The man he loved just insulted him, even though Roxas was only trying to be creative.

"Now now, no need to get snappy. Why don't you let me pick something out for you instead?" He said, with a big grin appearing on his face. With out waiting for a reply, the man immediately began undressing the young boy. Carefully unzipping the red leather, slowly running his fingers down the boy's arms. He heard a slight moan escape the boy's lips…

After Axel finally got Roxas's clothes off, he dressed him in something that Roxas found a bit… revealing… He had a Santa hat on. He also had a pair of very very short tight red velvet pants on, which revealed his long slender legs. And, around the top of the shorts, was a white bow holding it all together. Axel pulled the boy into his lap as he sat himself down on the edge of the bed. As Axel ran he hands down the boy's arms, he felt the boy flinch. Axel brought his mouth up to the boy's ear; he was so close that Roxas could feel the hot breath on the back of his neck. Axel's hands finally reach the white bow that was on the shorts. This made the boy aroused. Even thought this has happened many times before, Axel had never been so gentle with him.

"Now now, no need to shake, it's Christmas. And I want extra presents" the man whispered into the boy's ear. Right before Axel could untie the white bow, he heard pounding footsteps coming in their direction. When he turned his eyes away from the boy, he saw Demnyx running towards them.

"Oh god…" Axel sighed as he got up to stand in Demnyx's way. But with all his excitement building up, Demnyx easily pushed Axel away and tackled Roxas onto the bed.

"Roxas! Merry Christmas!" the blonde said as he squeezed Roxas as hard as he could. Propping himself on he elbows, still laying on Roxas, he gazed at the outfit that the young boy was wearing. Bringing one of his hands down to the white bow, he untied it, causing the boy to immediately cover himself up with his hands. Roxas's face was beat red now. This only made Demnyx snicker.

"I like the out fit, who picked it out?" the nobody asked as he began to caress the boy's chest, and also moving his face closer to boy's.

"I did" a low toned voice said, as Demnyx felt himself being pulled off of the boy and tossed across the room. Axel scooped the shaking boy up into his arms, and glanced down at the space between the boy's legs. Then, he looked at the boy's ace. He saw a shaken Roxas, with a saddened face.

"Now who said you open up someone else's present?" Axel said as he glared at the wounded Demnyx.

"Now now, let's not get mad…" Demnyx said, as he quickly turned around and retreated out of sight.

Axel plopped Roxas onto the bed once again, and rested his head upon the boy's chest. He could hear the boy's rugged breathing starting to slowly calm back down.

"I'm sorry…" Axel whispered. "It seems like I'm never there when you need me, I'm sorry" he repeated again. He felt two small hands rest upon his broad shoulders. As he looked up, he saw two eyes staring at him, with a smile underneath. Seeing this, Axel quickly embraced the boy in his arms. Holding Roxas down with his hands, he slowly moved his head down to where the tied bow once was. When he did, he could hear the boy's breathing become faster paced and more rugged. Though, the boy did not protest as the man carefully moved his lips to below his naval. When Roxas felt Axel lips touch his skin, he grabbed a fistful of fur bedding beneath him, and shut his eyes. Feeling the boy's reaction, the man brought his lips up to the boy's. Crashing his lips to aroused boy's. Taking in every moment he could. Soon after, he could feel Roxas kissing his back. He could feel the intensity between the two of them growing. As their kiss kept going, Axel brought his hand to the space between the boy's legs, sliding his fingers over the smooth skin. Roxas's eyes shot open, and moans began to escape his lips, for he could not hold in his anxiety any longer. Axel soon felt two legs wrap themselves around his waist, increasing the pressure that he had on the boy's thighs. The more their actions went on, the rougher their movements became. After a short time, Axel felt a warm sticky substance on his hand. Breaking their kiss, Axel was smiling over Roxas.

"Excited are we?" Axel snickered. Roxas's face suddenly became bright red. Axel then wrapped his fingers around the boy's throbbing member and began to glide up and down.

"I want presents for Christmas, why do you think you are hardly wearing anything?"

Roxas's only response was him tightening his grip on Axel's shoulders and letting many moans escape his lips. The boy finally realized that he could no longer hold the excitement that his body felt in. He could feel himself about to break by this man's hands but… Axel suddenly stopped, and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"I'm sorry… I do not want to push you…"

"You're the only one I will ever love…" Roxas whispered as he hugged the man back as they both lay there on the fur bed.


End file.
